A Husky Situation
It was shortly after sunset in the village of Yakigakure, with the sun down but the night not truly settled in. The village was abuzz with the sound of people, carrying out their business in the fading light. It was a quiet night, just another evening. A Relaxing Spring Hibana Rei and Tsumetai Hashira, two travelers from far north of the known world, had made landfall on the continent just north of Yakigakure, and had hit the first real sign of civilization they had seen since they left there home several months earlier. They weren't used to giant cities, but had wandered around this one without much incident. Right now they were currently relaxing in a hot spring, since hot water wasn't easy to come by from where they were from. This hot spring was a unisex spring, meaning that both genders could bathe as they please, though men far outnumbered the women at the moment. The two women didn't look like most women of the village, with hair the color of precious metals instead of more neutral earthen tones. This mean they drew all sorts of attention, mostly that which they would rather not have. "Yakikage-sama!" A voice roared from outside his door. Banging ensued. Rapidly with enough strength to almost break through. One of Yakigakure's ANBU awaited outside. Hoping for an attendance before Lord Inuzuka. Another busy day. Yakigakure's ANBU held a paper in his hand covered by a black cloth. Unable to spot any sort skin upon him. He remained cover, only his voice giving away any identification. The paper had words written on its top: Incoming Weather Reports. Obviously nothing to major, or Dan would have addressed it himself. "I have the upcoming weather reports. May I-" Slowly, the Yakikage's door popped open. Revealing a large room covered in tribal furniture. Furred couche and chairs. Paintings littered his walls. Each one speaking tales that describe encounters with various beast. From purely mythological to incredibly real and dangerous. All different characters. Arranged similar to one's time-line. The room had an entire wall comprised of glass. Something Dan installed into every meeting room. He enjoyed his village's view. A truly magnificent sight. Some called it Lord Yakikage's trophy. Everyday he was reminded that Dan accomplished his dream. And thousands lived happily because of it. But there were things that brought darkness to his heart...Dan, himself, sat behind a rather large desk. Golden eyes locked onto his approaching subordinate. Like a beast before the hunt. Preying on those weaker. Analyzing all weaknesses. Dan saw the fear his nose picked up. A scent he recognized subconsciously. Dan's blindsight creating a multicolored three dimensional map of Dan's surroundings. Lord Inuzuka saw what his nose received. And before this ANBU stepped into his building, Dan knew he was not a threat. So Lord Yakikage smiled. Gracefully nodding his head. "Thank you, Guren-san." Mokomoko-sama shivered on Dan's shoulder. His two blades sleeping peacefully at his side and Fusehime resting quietly around his neck. Even Dan's sealed brother remained at peace. "You dare bother Lord Inuzuka because there might be a rainy day?" Chosho glared. Causing a little rumbling around her. The Demon Princess, with the dark energy and body of a demon. Transformed into the queen of hell after she passed the exams. Just a glare brought piss down Yakigakure's ANBU's leg. Actually caused Dan to second thought his own actions. If it meant annoying her of course. But Chosho loved her masters more than anything. They were Chosho's brothers. Her everything. And she promised to continue their dreams long after they passed. "I should have your head fed to me on a silver platter." An innocent voice. Filled with joy and cheer. Yet enough to scare gos. It was the fact she was so playful that gave her frightening power. But Konmei knew. All too well what these weather reports meant. He's analyzing wind patterns. Since their birth on a day like none other, Dan and Konmei shared a unique understanding. Between one another, they could tell everything from a simple glance. As Dan's eyes scoured page after page, Konmei comprehended his thoughts. He felt Dan's page. Seems like nothing is blowing from there. To think after all these years you'd remain faithful and loyal. Lord Inukawa scoffed. He'd become a player himself. Sneaking into brothels only to handle his business. Konmei only had enough lover for Dan, Chosho and their village. Nothing more, nothing less. Still, this love sunk his heart as he watched Dan's blank eyes read meaningless words. Those eyes longed for gaze. And although he remained the happy go lucky warrior Dan was known as, only Konmei could see that a hold remained open. One that no one could fill. Ugh I hate when you're like this. "Brother, I'm feeling filthy. Lets go to the bathhouse." Konmei finally spoke. Dan snapping out of his gaze. His head tilting a bit over before Chosho jumped on him. Sensing Konmei's own plan. She too disliked seeing her elder brother feeling such a way. Chosho never understand non familiar love. She believed only one's family possessed the capability to love someone. Or someone who they considered family. An innocent girl indeed. "Yes! Bathhouse!" She cosigned, grabbing Dan's hand before dragging him. "Wait wait-" Dan attempted, but felt himself flip over the desk. Why is this girl so strong! Lord Inuzuka tried his best to keep in line with Chosho and Konmei. Reaching to close his door with the ANBU still there. Lost at what just transpired. "I still have paper work to doooo!" "To think there were places like this..." Tsumetai thought, filling a little bit lost in the sprawling metropolis that was Yaki. Having been apart of a generation born in the far north, she wasn't used to having so many people near by. Back at home, it was simply her people and Hibana's clan that lived in the landscape. Them and those Ice Hunters....Tsu shivered at the thought, remembering the stories her people told of the hunter's power and brutality. Remembering the mission, Tsu turned towards Hibana, "Hib," Tsu said while using her personal nickname for Hibana, "How long do you want to stay in the village? Remember, we still haven't found the turtle yet..." Tsumetai then turned her attention towards the young men making googly eyes at both Hibana and herself. Winking at Hibana, she decided to play around with these overeager young men who were drawn to their uniquely colored hair. "Have you nothing better to do?" she said, leveling a stink-eye in their direction as a couple of the men walked over, "If you don't stop now, I'll freeze your balls off," With this she smiled evilly, letting the ice dance along her fingertips while forcing the water temperature to temporarily dip with her special ability. She then let it subside, causing the water temperature to return to normal. "Well who's first?" she asked, grinning beatifically at the two men. Hibana watched as the two men about-faced at the display tsu put on for them. She always had a way with turning down suitors. On her own hand, she didn't really care about the attention of the men around her. None of them would dare try anything, even if their curiosity was peaked. If they did, well... They wouldn't be the first to try, that's for certain. I hate bathhouses." Dan complained. Absolutely annoyed that his siblings dragged him here. "Besides, Dog's clean themselves." As they approached, people bowed before him. Their savior. The man whose dream gifted every single child a better life. Who fought for them, risked his life and took care of all in their times of need. They absolutely respected Lord Inuzuka. And Dan's smile showed incredible gratefulness and duty. Dan saw everyone inside his village as a loved one. Welcoming all with open arms. A land comprised majorly of refugees. Dan kissed elders. Took a few pictures, even gave a couple tips to upcoming ninja. But all in all, Dan's energy seemed...off. He could feel something different. As if afar called out. Longing to finally meet. It resembled one's soul reaching forward. With its hand open. Awaiting a grasp in response. But only felt air. "And besides, you pulled me away before I completed today's paperwork." "No, You need fresh air and to spend time with family Lord Inuzuka!" Chosho demanded. Angrily grabbing Dan tight enough to fracture multiple bones. Chosho made people coward before her. A mighty demonic princess greatly feared. Her longer lighter blue hair swung loosely behind her. Ugh, It keeps growing...Dammit. She cursed to herself. Damning all demonic influences evolving Chosho's body. She hated and loved it. It felt natural. But change was easy for none. When they arrived at the bathhouse, Chosho received multiple towels. Passing one to Dan and another to Konmei. "Lord Inuzuka, bring them with you." Yet she knew Dan would carry them alongside his naked body. Not only treasures of the Inuzuka, but each had a powerful connection to his soul. They could never leave his side. Despite Dan's position. She hadn't let her siblings answer as she disappeared into the ladies room. Changing quickly. I have to make sure they do not leave. Chosho thought. Stopping to stare at herself in the mirror. She remembered that night perfectly. The way both souls looked at each other. Even the conversation Chosho had with Konmei as Dan and his lover disappeared. That lady-'' Chosho remembered calling her while grooming the Feudal Lord's daughter. ''That lady. What is she doing with Lord Inuzuka? To which Konmei only smiled. You're too young. Just promise me you'll never grow up little sister. Konmei had answered. A title Konmei rarely called Chosho. Assuring her that this situation held powerful emotional meaning. Chosho only smiled and promised. But as she grew older, and watched Dan grow, she began to realize it. That, that lady created an empty hole in her brothers chest that night. And although he smiled. Although he promised great things, Dan still could never do much for himself. Only for others. Life would never allow Dan to obtain true happiness from another person's untamed love. A love family blood could not bestow upon him. Yes Dan loved his siblings more than his own life. But he also had his own urges. Konmei followed Dan, sitting as he prepared. Watching the night air silently. Konmei loved night time baths. They seemed extremely smoothing. "This bathhouse is unisex, Dan." He shivered excitedly. Expecting something magical to happen. At least to him. "My brother is the perverted dog of Yakigakure, wonderful." Lord Inuzuka smirked. Petting Konmei before making his way out and meeting Chosho. The hot steam already seeming to calm him down. He couldn't deny it. His body yearned for this. A nice soothing bath. Watching Konmei splash and Chosho follow in after brought a smile to his face. Dan slowly stepped in after. Yet as Konmei and CHosho played with one another, Dan seemingly floated away. Letting warmth drag his body. Exposing countless scars. Three immense life threatening wounds. Alongside trails of tribal tattoos. Tsu's head turned at all of the commotion behind her, following the sounds of greetings and reverent displays of thankfulness and faith. "What are they doing?" Tsu asked, a bit perturbed by all of the noise behind her. "You would think one could relax in peace....." she thought, feeling a little homesick for the people that she had left at home. Though life was far from perfect and the weather far from enjoyable, it was all Tsu had known in her lifetime. That and the fact people knew when to respect one's personal space and not cause a giant ruckus that disturbed everyone else. "Meh," was all she said, before turning back to Hibana, "What are you thinking about Hib? You seem awfully quiet today...." Tsu paused, "Who do you think is causing all of that ruckus out there? Because whoever it is, if they don't pipe down soon, I'll have to ice them over permanently," She was then alerted to three new arrivals by a large splash, a smaller splash and swish. Tsu watched as the last person floated away, clearly enjoying the hot springs refreshing properties. The first arrival continued to splash around for a little bit longer before settling down as well. As for the woman....Tsu turned her attention away from her. "Meh," she said for the second time today. "Just thinking. It's so warm here. Lot different from home." Hibana said as she stretched her neck. It had been a long trip just to reach this place. The miles had made her weary, and the water helped rub that weariness from her body. Sliding a bit closer to her friend and traveling companion, she leaned her head back against the wall of the pool behind her. It was a lot nicer, more livable, than her home. She came far from the north from a clan that had been there since ages past. As she was thinking, she created a series of small ice flowers in the water, allowing them to float across the pool. "Hey tsu, what do you think life would have been like if we had been born someplace like here? There isn't ice and the people don't have to cluster around warm rocks year around. Its kinda nice honestly." "I don't know actually," Tsu responded, her voice faraway. She remembered the stories her people told, talking about that village. It was a place of blood, a personal hell for anyone bearing a limit. However, she remembered the other stories that competed with that, the stories of warm sunshine and peace, in a land of fire. A land of greater tolerance, a haven for the unwanted people of the nearby Water Nation. "Hopefully it would be something like this..." Tsu agreed, stretching. In turn a gentle ripple was created as she made herself comfortable next to her teammate and friend. The ripple caused the ice flowers to gently bob back and forth, before floating away towards the other group. "I wonder what it would be like to live in this village..." Tsu said aloud, wishing she knew someone who knew there way around this place. With a sigh, she undid the braid, letting her blonde hair fall down in luxurious sheets of spun gold. Once done, she gently submerged herself, enjoying the feel of warm water against her skin. Upon reaching the bottom of the spring, she crossed her legs and meditated, before returning to the surface once more. "Any guys catch your interest Hib?" Tsu said while leaning back against the wall once more. "Not really, seeing guys naked does nothing for me. You've been to my tribe, sleeping in one giant pile of squirming bodies doesn't do much for the sex drive." she said before rolling her eyes in disgust, "Especially with how many times they tried laying right on top of me... plus, they're all a bit on the small side anyways." with this, Hibana sunk a little lower in the water, preferring to just enjoy her surroundings. Category:Yakigakure Tales